Evil Energy Robot
|Items = None |}} "SILENCE!" The Evil Energy Robot's singular line, just before absorbing the power of the Mega Man 8 Robot Masters The Evil Energy Robot, also known as''' Evil Robot', '''Oud', or Trio, is the robot seen only in the opening to Megaman 8 fighting Duo, and serves as the final boss of Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch Version 3 and the boss of chapter 8 in all future versions. Backstory and Role in Megaman 8-Bit Deathmatch The Evil Energy Robot was said to be the source of the Evil Energy seen in Megaman 8, but was never fought at all during gameplay, only seen during the intro to the game as mentioned above. As such, he has an extremely minor role to play in the grander scheme of things. However, In Megaman 8-Bit Deathmatch, Wily takes a backseat as the antagonist this time, the Evil Energy Robot taking the role as the main antagonist in the Megaman 8 campaign instead of Wily. Considering that Wily's been the subject of two boss fights in the main game so far, it makes sense that he should have a little bit of a break for now. After a certain amount of frags have been achieved in the last stage of the Megaman 8 campaign (which is when you're one frag away from 20), the Evil Energy Robot will burst through the ceiling and touch down in the middle of the skirmish. The robot masters wonder where this thing came from before deciding to attack. The Evil Energy Robot, not willing to sit around and listen to the chatter, silences the eight of them before absorbing their power and ascending to space. Duo appears after the scene is over. Walking up to him will initiate a cutscene in which Duo explains his prescence and how he got here in the first place. He says he'd go after the robot himself, but is far too weak to manage such a feat; his previous battle with you probably didn't help. However, figuring that you are still sturdy enough to stand up to him and are a fighter of justice despite handing Duo's metal keester to him on a silver platter a match ago, he gives the the Duo Fist, which is effectively a fist that can rocket forward on a chain to sock your opposition, even being able to be charged! (Think the Super Adaptor crossed with the Hard Knuckle, just without the flight capabilities) After you take the weapon, you head to the center of the room and ascend into space after the Evil Robot. It's time for the final battle! Strategy For a final boss, the Evil Energy Robot is extremely difficult to fight. In fact, aside from Gamma and the Metool Daddy before him, he is considered to be the toughest boss in the game, hands down. If you haven't died at least once trying to fight him without the use of cheats, then either the developers haven't done their jobs or you're just that godlike. Unlike Gamma and the Metool Daddy. it is possible to beat this boss with the use of God Mode, since the Evil Energy Robot is clearly not five or ten times the size of you and can crush you underfoot for an easy win. It is not recommended that you use cheats for the full effect of the fight, unless you find yourself dying a lot and/or are getting angry. As the fight is set in space, jumping controls almost as if you were flying; holding down the jump button will cause you to float up, and letting go of it makes you descend. You are going to need to utilize this extensively if you're going to survive the fight intact, as the Evil Energy Robot's attacks can potentially cover the entire arena, which is already kinda small. The Evil Energy Robot utilizes specialized versions of each of the eight Mega Man 8 Robot Master weapons, which are upgraded and far more deadly than before. Eight color-coded skull shaped orbs will appear around the Evil Energy Robot before he chooses his attack with a blue energy ribbon connecting him to one of them. Knowing what each one does and how to avoid them is key to winning the fight. Attacks The evil final boss of chapter 8 had nine attacks to use against the tornament robot *'Tornado Storm: '''A far more lethal form of Tengu Man's Tornado Hold. This attack is telegraphed by the pink and bluish orb being chosen. The Evil Robot spins around rapidly, sending out swathes of tornadoes that circle the arena clockwise until they vanish. Avoid these by going in the same direction as the tornadoes are coming out, just try not to get hit by them while attempting to dodge! You can also sit in a corner to wait it out. *'Thunder Commando:' An upgraded form of Clown Man's Thunder Claw. This attack is telegraphed by the turquoise and orange orb being chosen. Raising both of his arms out to his sides, two huge beams of energy similar to Clown Man's attack shoot from his hands and he spins around, twirling these beams in a spiral like pattern. This can be avoided if you rise in the air, and bob back down when a beam close to you misses you. *'Caustic Mine: A much more lethal form Aqua Man's Water Balloon. This attack is telegraphed by the blue and purple orb being chosen. The Evil Energy Robot shoots out large globs of water, which float in place for a moment before detonating and sending smaller, but still lethal, water droplets everywhere. This can be avoided by staying out of the general radius of the bombs when they're coming towards you, then dodge the remaining droplets. Generally, this is the easiest of his attacks to dodge. *'Meteo Crusher: '''An easier to dodge, but still very powerful, variant of Astro Man's Astro Crush. This attack is telegraphed by the yellow-green orb being selected. As stated, this is probably one of the easier attacks to avoid (at least until the Evil Energy Robot's health starts getting low). All it consists of is the Evil Energy Robot summoning an asteroid swarm, then coming after you during it. This can be avoided by simply moving out of the way of the meteors, just don't run into one of them as they are STILL lethal! *'Homing Stream: Looks like Search Man's Homing Sniper except as a rapid fire machine gun. This attack is telegraphed by the brown and blue orb being chosen. A crosshair will appear and home in on you. It WILL get you, but once it does, run until he fires a quick stream of Homing Sniper missiles, which can be pretty unpleasant to be hit by. This can be avoided if you keep moving after he draws a bead on you. This attack is pretty glitchy if you're using God Mode when he uses this attack. The crosshair will diappear and the Evil Energy Robot will be stuck in place, unable to attack, but also unable to BE attacked. In that case, better put that 'kill' command to use and restart the fight. *'Tidal Glacier:' Frost Man's Ice Wave, cranked up to eleven in this fight. This attack is arguably one of the hardest of the Evil Robot's attacks to avoid and is telegraphed by the sky blue and yellow orb being chosen. The Evil Energy Robot sends a wave of snowflake shaped ice after you. It homes in on you, even while you're floating! If you're not prepared for that, the attack will hurt a bit. The ice can be destroyed, but it'll hardly hamper its progress. The ice can be avoided if you keep ahead of it and keep moving. *'Hellfire Claymore: '''Acts like Sword Man's Flame Sword only WAY more powerful, is telegraphed by the red and orange orb being chosen. The Evil Energy Robot slashes with a sword four times, twice horizontally and vertically, sending two waves of heat death at you in a cross pattern. This can be avoided by moving out of the way of the attack, but just be careful; he will charge at you too! *'Flash Bombardment: Grenade Man's Flash Bomb that has turned more lethal. This attack is telegraphed by the dark blue and yellow orb being chosen. The Evil Energy Robot will come after you and continuously fire loads of 5 Flash Bombs in a pattern that alternate between a horizontal and vertical spread until the end of the attack. This can be avoided by basically dodging like a maniac, as in moving and floating without stopping for anything. *'''Dark Charge: His standard attack after he finishes firing off one (or more!) of his attacks. He will stand in one place, flash for a few seconds, then charge at you hitting you with his charged fist. Don't outrun him because he can catch up to you easily. The Dark Charge is when you can properly deal damage to him. When he's charging forward after you, he'll flash white as he's about to hit you; hit him at around that time to deal some great damage to him. To hurt him, you must use a fully charged Duo''' Fist because the weak and mid Fist attacks aren't powerful enough to ward off his Evil Energy. Remember that you cannot hit him at any other time, which means you'll have to avoid his attacks and persevere until you get another opening. As his health dwindles, he will start doing two of his upgraded Special Weapon attacks, one after the other, and can do one while the other one is still in effect! Imagine having to dodge the Flash Bombardment in the middle of the Meteo Crusher! Sound difficult? It is. '''(SPOILER/CHEATING ALERT !) By using a console command to get another weapon, you could notice that the Evil Energy Robot can get hit by any weapon except the uncharged and mid-charged Duo Fist. That's because the player isn't supposed to use any weapon other than the Duo Fist in this boss fight. The Aftermath After thrashing the robot around with a few well placed charged fists, the Evil Energy Robot finally explodes, sending its parts lifelessly floating throughout the stars, thus signaling the end of the Megaman 8 campaign. Duo looks to the sunset and contemplates how he was wrong about how there seemed to be no one fighting for justice anymore. Now that he had met the plucky and determined tournament robot, he reconsidered, knowing that there was still at least some good left in the world willing to fight for everlasting peace. However, as of version 4 the Evil Energy created by the Robot still lingers in one of Wily's fortresses, finally being refined in the climax of version 5 in a new form of evil: Roboenza. Category:Mega Man 8 Category:Bosses